


Slice of happiness

by Evilfairy



Series: Slice of happiness [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Deception, Drunkenness, Himuro is a liar, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шузо не хотел, чтобы ему соболезновали, не хотел слышать, что кому-то жаль, потому что нет, не жаль, совершенно наплевать, Шузо хотел, чтобы произошедшее перестали обсуждать и смаковать, перестали чесать языки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по драбблу - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960698

Шузо с тоской посмотрел на яркое солнце, безмолвно моля небо о дожде. Последние несколько дней стояла ужасная духота, которую с трудом разгонял вентилятор. Кондиционер сломался неделю назад, но Шузо даже не подумал вызвать мастера или купить новый. Для этого нужно было выйти на контакт с внешним миром, а самое последнее, чего он хотел, - это видеть вокруг себя людей с их разговорами и проблемами. Люди вызывали отвращение, и Шузо предпочитал страдать от жары. 

Что вообще не так с Лос-Анджелесом? Шузо взглянул на термометр и тяжело вздохнул. Восемьдесят семь градусов*. Зима, блин, февраль. Прошлой зимой и то прохладнее было, хотя для Шузо и семьдесят восемь градусов было много.

Шузо обвел взглядом зал, пару минут помедитировал на пару пустых бутылок, чувствуя отголоски похмелья – легкое головокружение и тошноту. Напиваться, пытаясь сбежать от себя, выбраться из реального мира, было не то чтобы очень приятно, но зато помогало забыть о смерти отца.

Экран мобильного засветился, замигал, извещая о вызове. Шузо лениво дотянулся до телефона и провел пальцем по экрану, снимая блокировку. В конце концов, если он не ответит, его мать примчится сюда, притащит к себе в Майами и начнет капать на мозги, убеждая, что жизнь не кончилась. Шузо содрогнулся от отвращения к себе самому – вялому и безвольному.

— Да? — он уставился в потолок, размышляя, зачем понадобился матери. Она, в отличие от него, спокойно восприняла смерть отца (десять лет в разводе и встречи раз в год, еще бы) и, разобравшись с похоронами и наследством, которое целиком и полностью доставалось Шузо по завещанию отца, укатила обратно в Майами, на другой конец страны. 

Прошла уже неделя со дня погребения, а Шузо, привыкший, что в его жизни всегда есть отец, так и не смог смириться. Больная жгучая тоска заполняла его всего, разрывая на части. Мать никогда не заботилась о нем, ее мало интересовали его оценки в школе, и ей совсем было наплевать на то, как он учится в колледже. Отец же всегда был рядом. Единственный раз, когда она проявила участие и интерес к нему, был, когда Шузо рассказал ей о своей ориентации. Отцу он боялся сказать, несмотря на всю свою любовь к нему, а мать была далеко и вряд ли бы осудила. 

— Шузо, почему мне докладывают, что ты заперся в четырех стенах и не выходишь? — несмотря на шестнадцать лет, которые она провела в Америке, в ее голосе все еще слышался страшный акцент, и Шузо иногда копировал ее, развлекаясь. 

— Ты наняла кого-то следить за мной? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Шузо и резко сел на диване, уставившись перед собой. — Мне не пять лет. Хотя, подожди, в пять лет ты не обращала на меня внимания. Может, продолжишь придерживаться этой линии поведения? 

Злость внутри собиралась подобно снежному кому. Она никогда не любила отца, не любила его самого, на похоронах она вела себя так, будто пришла на светское мероприятие. Она даже не надела положенного траура! 

— Я все еще твоя мать, Шузо, — сухо отозвалась она, и вся его злость стала с присвистом уходить, вновь превращаясь в тоскливую апатию. — Тебе лучше включиться в социальную жизнь, бизнес твоего отца сейчас на тебе, и я не думаю, что Хаширо хотел бы, чтобы ты все развалил, торча дома и жалея себя. 

Упоминание отца было запрещенным приемом, и Шузо сжал в кулаке покрывало, зло глядя в потолок и искренне ненавидя весь мир. Но, в конце концов, это было правдой, Шузо и сам понимал, что не сможет долго прятаться от действительности. Что ему придется занять отцовский кабинет, выслушивать соболезнования партнеров и работников, вникать в дела и не давать конкурентам и шанса. 

— Я не смогу приехать, но я буду в курсе, и если ты не начнешь вести себя, как взрослый мужчина, а не мальчишка… — она прервалась, не став договаривать, и Шузо обреченно посмотрел на свои ноги. 

— Я разберусь, — буркнул он и отключился. За-ме-ча-тель-но. 

***

Без щетины, к которой привык за неделю, Шузо ощутил себя почти голым. Дорогой костюм, который ему достал Кисе – бывший помощник отца, а теперь, собственно помощник Шузо, отлично сидел, хотя ощущения Шузо испытывал странные. Вообще, Кисе – это фамилия, но он признался, что до сих пор чувствует себя неуверенно и неловко, когда его зовут по имени, и Шузо не настаивал. Он все еще сам хорошо помнил, как в девять лет, только приехав в Штаты, привыкал называть свое имя. Говорить «меня зовут Шузо». 

Шузо посмотрел на часы, подбадривая медленно ползущие стрелки. Кисе возился в его приемной, трещал по телефону и, кажется, наслаждался жизнью. Шузо потер переносицу и посмотрел в окно, на большой шумный город, за которым скрывались достославные холмы. Кисе приехал покорять Голливуд, но застрял в офисе помощником президента крупной рекламной компании. Иногда Кисе подрабатывал моделью, вспоминая свое прошлое и все еще мечтая сняться в голливудском фильме. 

Минутная стрелка медленно доползла до цифры двенадцать, и Шузо подорвался с места, на ходу натягивая пиджак. Его просто разрывало от желания покинуть прохладный офис, исчезнуть отсюда, скорее, скорее. Кисе поднял на него обеспокоенный взгляд, мгновенно положив трубку. 

— Ниджимура…-сан, — Кисе запнулся. Видимо, он привык так называть отца и теперь был неуверен, как обращаться к Шузо. 

— Мистер Ниджимура, — поправил Шузо, оглядывая себя в зеркале. Синяки под глазами, посеревшая кожа, запавшие щеки. Явно не образец здорового вида. — Мы не в Японии, Кисе. 

Кисе кивнул, виновато пожал плечами и встал из-за стола, готовый бежать по первому же поручению. Шузо задумался, побарабанив пальцами по ручке двери. Домой ему не хотелось, там было уныло, и все напоминало об отце. Можно было поехать поужинать в ресторан и захватить с собой Кисе, тот был красив и умен, и проводить с ним время было очень приятно, но мысли о еде вызывали лишь тошноту. 

— Куда бы ты пошел вечером, если бы был свободен? — спросил Шузо, окидывая Кисе оценивающим взглядом. Кисе хотел было смутиться, повести себя, как он любил, притвориться глупенькой девчонкой, будто играя на камеру, но не стал, неожиданно серьезно посмотрев на Шузо. 

— Сходил бы в клуб или на пляжную вечеринку в Санта-Монику, наверное, — пожал плечами Кисе. — Ну, или заскочил бы куда-нибудь поужинать. 

Шузо кивнул самому себе, размышляя, что его прельщает больше: ночной клуб или пляжная вечеринка. Ему, конечно, не обязательно отправляться в Санта-Монику, можно, например, в Лагуну-бич. Но шанс встретить там знакомых был намного выше, а объяснять всем вокруг, что у него депрессия из-за смерти отца, последнее, чего Шузо хотел. Сегодня он целый день только и делал, что фальшиво улыбался всем вокруг и принимал соболезнования. На похоронах были лишь они с матерью, ее новый бойфренд, двоюродная племянница отца, которую Шузо видел второй раз в жизни, и пара близких друзей отца, так что все, желающие выразить свою скорбь, сегодня просто измучили его.

Шузо не хотел, чтобы ему соболезновали, не хотел слышать, что кому-то жаль, потому что  _нет, не жаль, совершенно наплевать_ , Шузо хотел, чтобы произошедшее перестали обсуждать и смаковать, перестали чесать языки. 

— Позвони Майку, — вырвался из размышлений Шузо и кивнул все еще ждущему Кисе. — Пусть заберет меня.

Кисе кивнул и метнулся к телефону, а Шузо вышел прочь, чувствуя себя уставшим и раздавленным каким-то нечеловеческим грузом. 

***

Шузо чувствовал себя неприкаянным и ужасно старым. Он прилип к бару и заказывал раз за разом текилу, мрачно слизывая соль с собственной ладони. Может, он и предпочел бы слизывать соль с кого-нибудь другого, но никого подходящего Шузо не замечал, да если честно и не очень стремился. 

Рядом с ним девчонка взболтала текилу, стукнув кулаком по стойке и быстро, чуть не захлебнувшись, вылила ее в себя, откашлялась и расхохоталась. Шузо скривился, оглядывая полуголые тела, блестящие в приглушенном, но постоянно дергано-мигающем свете. Музыка была откровенно бессмысленной, зато ритмичной и заводной, и Шузо даже отбивал глупый ритм на своем колене. Бармен – симпатичный темнокожий парень с пирсингом в носу смотрел на него понимающе сочувственно, и Шузо даже не хотел задумываться, какое впечатление производит. Зря он послушал Кисе. Нужно было просто вернуться домой насовсем, а не затем, чтобы сменить костюм на пляжные шорты, легкую светлую рубашку и шлепанцы. 

Покосившись на очередную порцию текилы, Шузо с отвращением понял, что больше не может это пить, поэтому заказал какой-то апельсиновый коктейль с чем-то алкогольным и стал медленно цедить его из трубочки, то и дело отодвигая языком дурацкий зонтик. 

В какой-то момент свет стал ярче и замигал еще беспорядочнее, добавляя разноцветные огни. Танцующий и гудящий народ радостно завопил, и Шузо прикусил трубочку, бросая взгляд на отвлекшегося бармена, флиртующего с какой-то девчонкой. Кажется, с той самой, что предпочитает стандартному употреблению текилы текила-бум. 

Когда он вновь повернулся к танцующим, рассредоточившимся по всей ширине пляжа, – Шузо заметил парочку ребят покачивающихся в своем ритме по бедро в воде – его взгляд упал на, черт, на ангела?

Шузо бы легко поверил, если бы этот парень оказался ангелом или божеством. Он был… неземной, не отсюда. Слишком красивый, слишком… Шузо не мог отвести взгляда, изучая каждую черточку идеального лица, каждое движение быстрого танца, наклон головы, поворот корпуса, взмахи руками. 

Можно было ощутить, как мир наполняется чем-то незримым, но невероятным, отличным, сладким. Все мысли сбежали из головы, осталось только желание смотреть и смотреть на него, такого красивого и самозабвенного. Шузо не мог выделить какой-то одной детали из его облика, он был весь целым эстетическим наслаждением, глотком пьянящей красоты. 

Шузо и не понял, сколько сидел, разглядывая его, очнулся лишь тогда, когда во время очередной болтовни диджея, ангел оказался рядом, быстро что-то выпаливая бармену. Шузо повернулся к нему всем корпусом, удивленно услышав знакомый акцент в голосе. Совсем-совсем слабый, не такой, как у матери или у Кисе, изредка включавшего режим беспомощного японского мальчика в Голливуде. Шузо моргнул и с удивлением понял, что этот ангел – азиат, скорее всего, японец. 

Между тем, ангел взял текилу, смочил тыльную сторону ладони лимонным соком, посыпал солью, которую тут же быстро слизал и запил, весело улыбнувшись бармену. Шузо же мог поклясться, что ничего более эротичного не видел в своей жизни, даже стриптиз рядом не стоял с тем, как ангел пил текилу. Правда больше он заказывать ничего не стал, лениво повернувшись к Шузо и, заметив его пристальное внимание, выгнул бровь. 

— Неужели я настолько хорош, что лишаю дара речи? — весело спросил ангел.

Шузо хмыкнул в ответ, упиваясь его голосом и игривыми интонациями. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, — отозвался Шузо и неожиданно для себя улыбнулся, ловя ответную улыбку ангела. — Шузо, — он протянул руку, ожидая услышать имя ангела.

— Тацуя, — тот рассмеялся и пожал протянутую руку. Его ладонь оказалась мокрой от пота, он весь, кстати, вспотел, на щеках был совершенно очаровательный румянец. Шузо захотелось поцеловать его, поцеловать немного грубо и властно, захотелось разложить Тацую прямо на этой барной стойке. — Хэй, Шу, меня пугает твой взгляд.

— Шу? — Шузо не сдержал довольного смешка, ему ужасно понравилось, как Тацуя назвал его. 

— Тебе не нравится? По-моему, звучит лучше, чем Шузо, нет? — Тацуя повернулся к бармену и что-то заказал, быстро говоря и делая неопределенные жесты руками. Бармен кивнул и достал из холодильника колу, налив ее в высокий стакан со льдом. — Что? Я люблю колу.

Шузо покачал головой, но не стал предъявлять претензии по поводу имени, ему же нравилось так. А еще ему вдруг стало хорошо и спокойно. 

Тацуя улыбнулся и стал жадно пить колу, с наслаждением откинув голову назад, занимая собой весь мир Шузо.

* * *

  
*87,8 градусов по Фаренгейту равно 31 одному градусу Цельсия.  
78,8 градусов по Фаренгейту равно 26 градусам Цельсия.   


 

Ночь они провели поодиночке. Тацуя немного виновато улыбнулся и покачал головой, не позволяя даже поцеловать, только оставил телефон, попросив позвонить завтра ближе к обеду. Удивительно, но Шузо не чувствовал себя расстроенным, внутри поселилось чувство приятного предвкушения, ощущения чего-то волнующего и важного, как перед Рождеством или Новым Годом.

Снотворное в этот раз не понадобилось, Шузо уснул почти сразу, размышляя о том, а не был ли Тацуя на самом деле ангелом. Утром он ощутил себя отдохнувшим и бодрым, чего не чувствовал уже недели две. Умывшись и выпив крепкий черный кофе, Шузо почувствовал, как жизнь медленно, но верно расцветает яркими красками. И он совершенно точно не желал сейчас думать о причине его отличного настроения, Тацуе он позвонит в обеденный перерыв, возможно, у них даже получится встретиться.

Любовь с первого взгляда – полная лажа, её не бывает, однако, если это не она, то Шузо и предположить не мог, что это. 

Кисе, уже сидевший за своим столом, лениво флиртовал с Аомине – бывшим телохранителем отца, которого мать отправила в бессрочный отпуск, раздраженно бросив, что это он не уследил. Вчера Шузо велел вернуть его. В конце концов, Аомине никогда не был виноват в смерти отца, кто мог предположить, что ему откажет сердце. 

Раньше Шузо напрягало желание отца окружить себя соотечественниками, однако теперь это стало понятнее. 

— Доброе утро, Аомине, Кисе, — Шузо кивнул им. Кисе улыбнулся, заметив перемену в его облике, и подмигнул, а Аомине вежливо поклонился, неуверенно переступая с ноги на ногу. — Кисе, мне нужны бумаги по сделке с Сандайни, заодно список моделей, утвержденный моим отцом. Аомине, пока я в офисе поступаешь в распоряжение Майка. По четным дням моим водителем будешь ты, по нечетным - Майк. 

Шузо глубоко вдохнул и зашел в кабинет, чувствуя, что внутри все сжимается от жажды работы и какой-то неясной, уже рассеянной боли. 

 

***

 

— Я не думал, что ты позвонишь, — сознался Тацуя, тыкая вилкой в помидорки-черри в своем салате. — Это немного смущает. 

Шузо хмыкнул, разрезая сочный стейк. Тацуя в этот раз был одет в строгие черные брюки, идеально выглаженную сорочку и жилетку. Судя по всему, пиджаки он не любил и счастливо игнорировал. 

— И это место, не знаю, ты мог бы предупредить меня, — Тацуя поежился, чувствуя себя неловко в ресторане. — Ну, или выбрать что-то не такое пафосное. И твой телохранитель, он смотрит на нас, это тоже неловко, — он смущенно улыбнулся. 

— Я решил произвести на тебя впечатление. Ну, знаешь, дорогие рестораны, потом дорогие презенты, потом самолет выводит в небе признание в любви… — Шузо приподнял брови, наслаждаясь. От Тацуи исходило тепло. Оно не было похоже на отвратительную жару, сводящую с ума каждый божий день, это тепло было приятным, добрым, оно окутывало с ног до головы, будто кокон, заставляя забыть обо всех проблемах.

А еще Шузо бы соврал, если бы сказал, что Тацуя не был хорош собой внешне. Слишком красивый, слишком идеальный. Похожий на сказку. Шузо хотелось смотреть на него и смотреть, глупо улыбаясь.

— Как пошло, — Тацуя тоскливо посмотрел на вино. Шузо перехватил его взгляд и удивленно приподнял брови. — Я не люблю вино. 

— Ты любишь колу, — понимающе кивнул Шузо и фыркнул, когда Тацуя смущенно опустил глаза. В нем было что-то трогательное, ласковое. Что-то женское, не отрицавшее сильного мужского. — И текилу. 

Тацуя кивнул и вновь улыбнулся.

— Ты обо мне уже столько знаешь, — он притворно расстроился, бросая на Шузо веселый взгляд. — А я о тебе ничего не знаю.

— Я расскажу, — пообещал Шузо. 

 

***

 

Как-то неожиданно все отошло на второй план, став фоном для действительного важного – их встреч. Тацуей был заполнен каждый день, Шузо начало казаться, что он буквально утратил возможность думать о чем-то другом. Когда он ложился спать, когда вставал, когда работал, когда бросал мяч в корзину, когда… Черт возьми, когда дрочил в его мыслях был только Тацуя и их поцелуи, его нежная кожа, каменные мышцы под ней, легкая грубоватость объятий и блеск глаз. 

Они много говорили, много целовались и много смеялись. Тацуя оказался таким же фанатом баскетбола, он так же, как и сам Шузо любил детективы, и ненавидел фильмы ужасов, обзывая их полной бессмыслицей. Тацуя был умным. Это было заметно в его речи, в том, что он делал и как. 

А еще Тацуя умел искренне сопереживать, а не испытывать жалость. Когда Шузо рассказал ему об отце, Тацуя не стал строить сочувственное выражение на лице, не стал ничего говорить. Он просто прижался своим лбом к его и прикрыл глаза, будто старался забрать чужую боль себе.

Тацуя умел прощать. Он умел перешагивать через жизненные трудности и будто бы шутя учил этому Шузо. Он умел забывать прошлое, когда оно становилось невыносимым, он…

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Шузо, ласково поглаживая Тацую по плечу. Он не знал, как выразить то, что он чувствует к Тацуе. Больше, больше, намного больше, чем могли выразить три глупых слова. Тацуя был как воздух, как луна и звезды на небе. Тацуя заполнил зияющую пустоту, разверзшуюся в груди после смерти отца. — Как же я люблю тебя.

— Шу, — Тацуя пронзительно посмотрел на Шузо, а потом притянул его поближе к себе и стал покрывать его лицо беспорядочными поцелуями. — Шу, ну зачем ты это говоришь?

— Потому что, правда, — тихо ответил Шузо и расхохотался, когда Тацуя скорчил недовольное лицо. — Переизбыток сахара?

— Ванили, Шу, — отозвался Тацуя и улыбнулся, дернув уголками губ. — Кстати, об этом.

Он отполз от Шузо и свесился с кровати, покопавшись в брошенной рядом сумке. Шузо следил за ним, стараясь не слишком сильно возбуждаться от вида оголившейся поясницы. Тацуя сам по себе был мощным афродизиаком, и крыша на почве желания ехала постоянно, но Шузо не торопил, видя в глазах Тацуи панику каждый раз, когда пытался двинуться дальше. 

— Смазка и презервативы, — Шузо удивленно рассматривал полупрозрачный тюбик. Внутри что-то екнуло, сердце забилось быстро-быстро, а ладони мгновенно вспотели. Тацуя смотрел на него с веселым превосходством, слегка взъерошенный и безумно сексуальный. Желанный. — То есть, ты этого хочешь?

Тацуя фыркнул и, взяв чужую руку, положил ее себе на пах. У него стояло, и Шузо не смог сдержать стона, сжимая член через джинсовые шорты. Тацуя охнул и откинулся, шире расставляя ноги. 

— На нас слишком много одежды, не находишь? — спросил он, иронично приподнимая брови, и Шузо, кивнув, отстранился и начал судорожно стягивать с себя одежду, краем глаза глядя на раздевающегося Тацую.

Мир словно подернулся дымкой, сжался до них двоих, до этой кровати. Шузо жадно скользнул глазами по обнаженному Тацуе, по выступающим ключицам, темным соскам, дорожке волос, спускающей от пупка в паху… 

Тацуя что-то тихо пробормотал и расставил ноги, открыто предлагая себя, с любопытством глядя из-под ресниц. Шузо склонился над ним, прижимаясь всем телом, ощущая приятную дрожь, и жадно поцеловал, теряясь в происходящем. Наверное, он смог бы кончить от одних только поцелуев с Тацуей и ощущения, как член Тацуи трется о его собственный. Было в этом что-то очень интимное, близкое-близкое. 

Шузо разорвал поцелуй, игриво лизнул верхнюю губу Тацуи и нашарил смазку, чувствуя, как дрожат руки. Возбуждение будто бы было не реакцией тела, а духовной нуждой стать ближе, без долгих прелюдий, без томительного сладкого ожидания. 

— В следующий раз я тебе отсосу. И долго не дам кончить, — проинформировал Шузо, выдавливая смазку и поглаживая сжимающуюся дырку. Тацуя дернулся как от разряда тока и возбужденно задышал, шире расставляя согнутые в коленях ноги. Шузо поцеловал его еще раз, проталкивая палец, с восторгом чувствуя, как поддаются тугие мышцы. — Давно никого не было?

— Было, — усмехнулся Тацуя, ерзая, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на палец. Он то и дело закусывал губы, ставшие почти красными. — Только сверху был я. 

— Вот как? — Шузо добавил второй палец, надавливая на простату и вслушиваясь в блаженный стон. — То-то ты такой тугой.

Тацуя хотел что-то ответить, но подавился стоном и закусил костяшки пальцев, то плавно покачивая бедрами, то просто дергая, пытаясь заставить дать больше. Он был совершенно бесстыдным, жадным до наслаждения, в котором Шузо не собирался ему отказывать. 

Он дотянулся до блестящего на солнце квадратика и, быстро разорвав упаковку, раскатал презерватив по члену. Тацуя одобрительно застонал, поглаживая свой член, иногда большим пальцем растирая выступающие на головке капельки. У Тацуи покраснели щеки, он тяжело дышал и как-то особенно нежно улыбался, от чего сладко щемило сердце. 

Шузо выдохнул, убрал пальцы и толкнулся, входя полностью одним слитным движением. Тацуя выгнулся, охнул и, скрестив ноги за его спиной, прижал ближе к себе. По его телу проходила дрожь, он закатывал глаза и сжимал руки в кулаки, словно силясь справиться с навалившимися на него ощущениями. Шузо тоже прикрыл глаза, пережидая, давая привыкнуть, наслаждаясь мигом единения. Это было… запредельно хорошо. Лучше, чем обычно. «Обычно» даже не стояло рядом, став каким-то далеким и глупым. 

Шузо вздохнул и сделал слабый толчок. Тацуя тут же откликнулся, застонал и посмотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц. Это словно стало сигналом, отключением тормоза. Шузо подался назад, выходя почти полностью и сильно толкаясь вперед. 

Тацуя стонал на каждом движении. Стонал едва слышно, но от этих тихих полных удовольствия стонов внутри Шузо взрывались восторженные фейерверки. Тацуя сжал свой член и стал быстро дрочить, подаваясь навстречу толчкам, и Шузо ощутил, что сам скоро кончит. Тацуя улыбнулся и притянул его к себе, впиваясь пальцами в затылок и жадно целуя, стукаясь зубами и прикусывая губы.

Шузо толкнулся еще пару раз и, кончил, вскрикивая от полноты ощущений. Тацуя забился под ним, как пойманная пташка и замер, радостно и светло улыбаясь. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Тацуя, глядя ему в глаза. — Так люблю тебя. 

 

* * *

Из кухни доносился потрясающий запах кофе – плюс сто к утреннему настроению. Тацуя разместился на кухонном столе, совершенно игнорируя стулья. На пижонской плазме с приглушенным звуком мелькали кадры из Ливии, какие-то хроники, то и дело менявшиеся на симпатичную журналистку, что-то активно доказывающую зрителю. Тацуя напялил рубашку Шузо и преспокойно пил черный кофе, насмешливо поглядывая на журналистку.

— Доброе утро, — Шузо замер на пороге кухни, впитывая в себя умиротворяющую картину, делавшую его совершенно счастливым. — Интересно? — он бросил взгляд на плазму и вновь уставился на Тацую, жалея, что тот все-таки надел штаны. Опять же, не свои, но Шузо только сыто улыбнулся этому факту.

— Доброе, — Тацуя дождался, когда Шузо подойдет к нему, и нежно поцеловал. Поцелуй получился со вкусом кофе, и Шузо совершенно не хотелось прекращать, но Тацуя безжалостно отстранился и выключил телевизор. — Не люблю людей, которые говорят о том, в чем не разбираются. Они отвратительны. 

Шузо хмыкнул, садясь на стул, пока Тацуя наливал ему кофе. Это был слишком приятно, буквально до одури. Было какое-то диковатое чувство наркотического воздействия. Мир казался радужным, невероятным. 

— И если я буду говорить о том, в чем не разбираюсь, ты меня разлюбишь? — невинно уточнил Шузо, смакуя кофе. Тацуя внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом игриво приподнял бровь.

— Думаю, да, — Тацуя наклонился к нему, выдыхая немного ниже уха. — Но ты же не будешь этого делать, Шу? Зачем нам такие неприятные моменты. Было бы очень неловко разбить нам с тобой сердца.

Тацуя отстранился и, послав воздушный поцелуй, вышел из кухни. Шузо коротко рассмеялся, стараясь спрятать где-то свой глупый страх того, что Тацуя уйдет к кому-то лучше, чем сам Шузо. Найдет кого-то такого же идеального, как и сам Тацуя. Или же просто уйдет, разочаровавшись.

 

 

***

 

 

Аомине, дежурно улыбнувшись, развернулся и собрался отправиться к Майку, не доходя до дверей приемной. Шузо удивленно посмотрел на него, приподнял бровь, неосознанно пытаясь повторить насмешливо-изящный жест за Тацуей, но добился от Аомине лишь хмурого вида и немного выпяченной вперед нижней губы. И ведь не скажешь, что этому великовозрастному ребенку через три года тридцать! 

— Ты не зайдешь? — все-таки задал вопрос Шузо. Аомине всегда заходил к Кисе прежде чем отправиться к Майку, потом нагло привирая, что это сам Шузо его задержал. Шузо не возражал, только хмыкал понимающе, наблюдая за лениво продвигающимся недо-романом из первых рядов. 

— Нет, — Аомине покачал головой и мрачно покосился в сторону приемной, будто боялся, что оттуда сейчас выскочит Кисе и съест его.

Шузо только пожал плечами и, разрешив идти, вошел в приемную. Кисе привычно сидел на своем рабочем месте, только весь его вид выражал, как сильно он желает всего самого плохого окружающему его миру. 

Заметив Шузо, Кисе попытался изобразить улыбку, но получилось у него еще хуже, чем у самого Шузо полгода назад. Кисе, может, и был хорошим актером, но сейчас ему явно совершенно не хотелось ничего изображать. 

— Вы поссорились? — поинтересовался Шузо, пока Кисе собирал какие-то бумаги по всему своему столу, на котором царил ужасный бардак. 

— Может быть, немного, — не стал отпираться Кисе и, уронив какой-то лист, спешно полез под стол. — На самом деле, он просто мудак, и все. 

Шузо побарабанил пальцами по столу, размышляя, будет ли Тацуя обзывать его мудаком, если им придет в голову поссориться. Между тем, Кисе собрал бумаги и протянул их чуть подрагивающей рукой. Этой ночью Кисе явно не спал. Шузо забрал бумаги и присел на край стола, чувствуя в себе желание сделать людей счастливее. Да, ему хотелось, чтобы всем сегодня было хорошо так же, как и ему.

Утром ему позвонили из ювелирной мастерской, где он заказал кольцо для Тацуи, и сообщили, что все готово. А это значит, что сегодня он сможет сделать Тацуе предложение. Может, полгода это не так уж и много, но эти полгода – лучшее время в жизни Шузо. А Тацуя – определенно лучшее, что случилось с Шузо за всю его жизнь.

— Я разрешаю поплакаться мне в рубашку, — Шузо шутливо махнул рукой, и Кисе вымученно ему улыбнулся.

— Все равно я должен был рассказать, так что… — он помолчал. — Два дня назад я был на пробах одного сериала. Он вроде бы ничего, перспективный, для подростков. И я прошел на одну из главных ролей, на роль школьника, — Кисе закатил глаза, фыркая. Ему, черт возьми, двадцать семь. Но когда тут был иначе? — Это мой шанс начать наконец-то карьеру, это моя мечта, я хочу сниматься! 

Кисе замолчал, кусая губу и виновато поглядывая на Шузо, ожидая, что тот начнет злиться, напоминать о контракте, о баснословной для простого помощника зарплате, но Шузо только понимающе кивнул. 

— Из-за съемок мне надо будет надолго уезжать, и если это будет не один проект, куда меня возьмут, то времени у меня почти не будет. Аомине-чи не хочет, чтобы я этим занимался, серьезно, он ставит себя выше моей мечты! А мы даже не встречаемся! — Кисе обиженно и возмущенно выдохнул. — Будто он не понимает, как для меня это важно, и как мне тяжело менять свою жизнь. И я действительно не хочу с ним ссориться. Пусть он и не мой бойфренд.

Шузо покачал головой. Как помочь Кисе он понятия не имел, разве что все-таки потрясти перед его носом контрактом, заставив остаться. Но вряд ли это хорошая идея. Вот Тацуя бы что-нибудь придумал.

— Я не держу тебя здесь, так что не переживай по этому поводу, — Шузо встал и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. — А с Аомине вы помиритесь, он первый же к тебе придет прощения просить. И если тебе интересно мое мнение, — Шузо весело оскалился, — вы встречаетесь. По крайней мере, в моем мире это называется именно так.

 

 

***

 

 

Тацуи не было дома. В прихожей обнаружилась записка с извинениями и обещанием успеть хотя бы к ужину. 

Шузо нахмурился, с недовольством думая, что Тацуя даже не позвонил ему, будто это трудно. Но мало ли что с телефоном случилось, а про стационарный сам Шузо вспоминал через раз на третий. Впрочем, внутри все сжалось от давнего страха и мучительного предчувствия.

В последние дни Тацуя погряз в работе, приходя домой поздно, устало улыбаясь и объясняя, что у них какие-то проблемы в фирме. Какие проблемы, молчаливо удивлялся Шузо. Тацуя, черт побери, дизайнер, что у них там могло случиться? Эти мысли вызывали мрачную размытую тревогу, от которой Шузо предпочитал отмахиваться. 

Шузо повертел телефон в руках, раздумывая звонить ли Тацуе, но набирать не стал, бесцельно снимая блокировку, водя большим пальцем по экрану. 

Кольцо, которое он забрал, доплатив оставшиеся деньги, жгло кожу через карман. Сначала он подумывал пригласить Тацую в ресторан, попросить положить кольцо в бокал шампанского, организовать музыку… Но быстро передумал. Тацуя, конечно, был романтичен, но некоторые штампы заставляли его закатывать глаза и ехидно поджимать тонкие губы.

Поэтому Шузо решил сделать это просто: вечером за чашкой кофе или стаканчиком колы поставить перед Тацуей кольцо и спросить в лоб. И Тацуя, конечно, будет ошарашен, помнется, может быть, покраснеет, а потом притянет за футболку и поцелует, отвечая без слов. 

Шузо улыбнулся самому себе и покачал головой, чувствуя, что дуреет от одних мыслей о Тацуе. Возможно, всему виной была невыносимая августовская жара.

 

 

***

 

 

Тацуя казался измотанным. Он просто плюхнулся на стул, не став забираться в своей привычной манере на стол, и беспомощно уставился на свои ладони. Шузо ужасно хотелось выяснить, что же за фигня у него там с работой, но кольцо все еще лежало в кармане и жаждало оказаться на чужом пальце. 

Шузо постарался успокоиться и медленно вытащил коробочку, открыл ее и поставил перед бездумно следящим за его движениями Тацуей. Кольцо было в общем-то простое – ободок из белого золота со змейкой-гравировкой по всей длине. Оно было тонкое, но толстое бы Тацуе не подошло. Да и Шузо ужасно не хотелось, чтобы его обручальное кольцо было похоже на то, что болтается у Тацуи на шее. 

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — тихо спросил Шузо, закусывая губы и слушая, как в висках стучит кровь. Тацуя ошарашено моргнул, разглядывая кольцо, будто то было ядовитым, беспомощно глядя на Шузо, будто умоляя сообщить, что все это – дурная шутка. Он казался несчастным, никак не тот образ, который себе нарисовал Шузо. 

— Нет, — Тацуя мотнул головой. — Зачем ты это делаешь? Разве ты не видишь, что у нас ничего не выходит? У меня не выходит с тобой? Не чувствуешь? Я не… — Тацуя сглотнул и коротко и печально хохотнул.

Шузо ощутил леденящий ужас, расползающийся по всему телу от кончиков пальцев. Жары, с которой не справлялся даже кондиционер, в одно мгновение не стало. Тацуя смотрел на него виновато и печально, а еще зло. Но злился он скорее на себя.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что ненавижу, когда люди говорят о том, в чем не разбираются. Я не имел права говорить о любви, не имел права говорить о своих чувствах к тебе. Потому что это ложь, я не… Ты замечательный человек. Ты веселый, добрый. Да, черт побери, ты немножко циник и у тебя стремное чувство юмора, ты любишь влезать в драки, расхаживаешь по дому в кимоно с черным поясом… Но мне было хорошо.

— Не понимаю, — Шузо старательно гнал от себя это понимание, так сильно сжимая кулаки, что короткие ногти болезненно впивались в ладонь. 

Тацуя попытался улыбнуться – так же фальшиво и несчастно, как и Кисе сегодня - и прошептал, глотая слова, захлебываясь ими:

— Я не люблю тебя. Я больше не люблю тебя.

Шузо показалось, что его оглушили. Что его швырнули с обрыва в адскую бездну, а потом вытащили и снова швырнули, и так много-много раз. Он задыхался и при этом почему-то продолжал спокойно дышать, легкие принимали кислород, отдавая углекислый газ, мир был ярким и целым, до ужаса четким и настоящим. 

Тацуя наклонился, коснулся сухими губами его щеки и вышел из кухни, двигаясь как-то заторможено, на странном автопилоте. Кольцо поблескивало в электрическом свете, с беззвучно работающей плазмы улыбалась какая-то журналистка. Шузо уставился на свои руки, все еще не веря, осознавая произошедшее сквозь какую-то призму нереального.

Сколько он так сидел, Шузо не понял. Просто в один момент не выдержал, вскочил и понесся наверх, в спальню, где Тацуя собирал вещи, беспорядочно мечась по комнате. Как он догадался, что Тацуя здесь? Да черт его знает. 

Тацую хотелось встряхнуть, дернуть на себя, сжать покрепче, чтобы почувствовал, прижать к стене, заставить объясниться нормально. Потому что врет, врет же! 

— Ты соврал мне, — грозно произнес Шузо, ощущая себя самым упрямым ослом из всех существующих. Тацуя нервно дернул плечом и продолжил закидывать вещи в спортивную сумку. — Я не верю, что ты разлюбил меня! Неделю назад у нас все было хорошо! Что не так?!

Тацуя остановился, втянул носом воздух и резко, даже слегка нервно вытащил из сумки какие-то бумаги. С минуту он постоял, а потом всучил их Шузо и продолжил собираться, тихо, но четко рассказывая то, что Шузо на самом деле предпочел бы не слышать.

— Полгода назад в агентство «Slice of happiness», где я работаю, обратилась одна женщина. Японка с ужасным акцентом. Она объяснила, что у нее умер бывший муж, и ее сын из-за этого впал в депрессию. Она обещала заплатить сколько угодно, лишь бы ее сын был в порядке. Мило, правда? — Тацуя бесцветно улыбнулся. Его руки слегка дрожали, но он равнодушно продолжал пихать вещи в сумку. — Я не дизайнер. Ни в одном месте. Я учился на психолога, вообще-то. Закончил с отличием. А «Slice of happiness» - агентство, специализирующееся на том, чтобы делать людей счастливым. Твое дело досталось мне, я за полгода должен был вытянуть тебя из депрессии, и я с этим справился. Я отдал тебе копию контракта.

Тацуя остановился, оглядел комнату и вновь кривовато улыбнулся. Затем подхватил спортивную сумку и вышел, не прощаясь. Шузо слышал, как стихли его шаги. Под ногами разверзлась мучительная бездна. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Первые три дня Шузо смотрел в потолок. Просто тупо пялился в потолок и ни о чем не думал. Любая приходящая в голову мысль стопорилась, будто натыкалась на невидимый барьер и поспешно исчезала. Шузо отключил телефон, предварительно написав Акаши, чтобы разобрался с его отсутствием. 

Вечером третьего дня Шузо наконец-то смог заснуть. Он провалился в мучительное забытье, наполненное какими-то размытыми образами: что-то от Тацуи, сжимающего баночку с колой и интеллигентно смеющегося над какой-то шуткой, как-то совсем неестественно, что-то от печального отца, его напускной суровости, слишком притворной, чтобы в нее поверить. Потом была мать, ее ужасный акцент, идиотские пальмы и до нелепости шикарный отель. 

Утром Шузо приготовил себе кофе, включил телефон, удалив все пришедшие сообщения от Кисе и Акаши, и вышел на улицу. На улице стояла привычная сводящая с ума жара, помноженная на безжалостное августовское солнце, и Шузо передернул плечами, искренне ненавидя мир. 

Способность думать вернулась, и Шузо думал о Тацуе, вспоминая, перебирая все, что между ними происходило. Ему было хорошо – сладкой болью мазохиста. Хотелось завыть, обхватить себя руками и спрятать от всего мира, содрать с себя кожу, переломать все кости, лишь бы физически заглушить эту боль.

Шузо хотел ненавидеть Тацую. Действительно, хотел. Хотел превратить боль в разрушающую ненависть – уметь дышать, чтобы внутри все не взрывалось фонтанами лавы. Хотел думать о Тацуе, как о продажной шлюхе, но вместо этого вспоминал лукавую улыбку и осторожные прикосновения кончиков пальцев. Вспоминал и влюблялся вновь, в морок, в фикцию -  _в нем вообще было хоть что-то настоящее?_ Шузо вел себя как тупой баран, и ненавидел за это только себя.

Он бродил по городу пару дней, ночуя в каких-то отелях, сбрасывая звонки и почему-то надеясь встретить Тацую. Чтобы прижать к себе, чтобы ударить побольнее, выместить все то, что так мучает. Но Тацуи не было на улицах, где проходил Шузо. Он вообще стал казаться странным сном, таким мучительно настоящим, но все же совершенно нереальным. 

Мир продолжал жить. Вокруг ходили люди, ублюдочное солнце светило над головой, и это было странно. Это было хуже, чем в прошлый раз, с отцом. Там мир померк, померкло солнце, остановилось чужое сердце, заставив Шузо страдать, корчиться в агонии. А потом все постепенно вернулось в норму. 

Теперь все иначе. Это собственная микросмерть Шузо на уровне сознания, это, в общем-то, в какой-то степени лучше. Шузо уже не понимал

Когда он вернулся домой, то неожиданно застал там Кисе и пару уборщиц. Кисе стоял напротив окна, его светлые волосы почти сияли на солнце, и Шузо подумал, что Кисе похож на ангела. Мысль вызывала приступ истерического хохота. Последний встреченный им ангел оказался внебрачным ребенком дьявола.

Судя по бодрому и свежему виду, а также паре засосов, которые Кисе не потрудился прикрыть, с Аомине они помирились. Ну хоть кому-то, блин, хорошо.

Шузо подошел к Кисе и, ничего не говоря, грубо оттянул за волосы и поцеловал, насильно пропихивая свой язык в чужой рот. На пару секунд Кисе ошарашено застыл, а потом резко оттолкнул, умудрившись врезать локтем под ребра и отдавить ноги.

— От тебя воняет, — морщась, заявил Кисе и, достав жвачку, закинул в рот две пластинки. Шузо равнодушно пожал плечами. Смысла содержать себя в чистоте он не видел. — Щетина колется, сам воняешь и выглядишь, как зомби на последней стадии разложения. Самому-то приятно?

— Насрать, — коротко проинформировал Шузо. — Я тебя своей мамочкой не нанимал. У меня уже есть одна, чересчур заботливая. Так что свали из моего дома вместе с… этими, — он махнул в сторону снующих повсюду уборщиц.

Чистенький бодрый красивый Кисе вызывал тошноту и непонятную самому злобу. Шузо плюхнулся в кресло, не обращая больше на него внимания. Кисе постоял пару минут, а потом кашлянул.

— Ты ещё тут? — Шузо зло прищурился, размышляя, прилично ли будет избить Кисе. — Не будь слишком геем, исчезни. 

— Хорошо, — Кисе не стал спорить. Он сделал знак уборщицам, и те, шустро собрав свои веники, удалились. Шузо покосился на Кисе. В глазах у него была жалость вперемешку с отвращением. Шузо отвернулся, давя комок в горле. — Я не знаю, что произошло, но, надеюсь, ты достаточно сильный, чтобы справиться.

Он развернулся на пятках и вышел, захлопнув дверь. Шузо фыркнул недовольно, и потянулся к телефону. Он не будет справляться, он будет пить, как любой уважающий себя мужчина в депрессии. 

 

 

***

 

 

Когда ты пьян, мир воспринимается иначе. Он проще, и то, что казалось неразрешимым, теперь совершенно плевое дело.

Шузо улыбнулся, приканчивая вторую бутылку… чего-то крепкого. Надпись на этикетке расплывалась, а определить на вкус давно уже не представлялось возможным. Вспомнить он тоже не смог, да и не пытался. Зачем? Ему было не до этого. 

Героических свершений не хотелось. Спасать мир, надев синий костюм или черный плащ… Нет. Хотелось позвонить одному ублюдку и… Что и Шузо не мог понять, но упрямо потянулся за телефоном, который лежал в соседнем кресле. Дотянуться не получилось, и Шузо упал на пол. Замерев на несколько минут, Шузо пялился на свою руку и ощущал к себе ненависть и презрение. 

Он такой слабый. И никогда не был сильным. Ни в школе, ни в колледже, доказывая там это деньгами и физической силой, а потом радостно, почти по-щенячьи кидаясь в отцовские объятья. Он всегда был брошенным ребенком, который искал что-то – кусочек счастья, хотя бы осколочек, а, получив, - лишился. 

Ха-ха-ха. Спасибо, было очень приятно. 

И сейчас он кто? Тот же брошенный мальчик с кучей денег, каким был всегда. И, в общем-то, он не был удивлен сложившейся ситуацией. Слишком привык к такому положению дел? Слишком привык жалеть себя? Черт его знает. Наверное. 

Его воспитывал сильный мужчина, вкладывая в него силу, мужество, умение преодолевать трудности с честью, а воспитал почему-то бесполезного нытика. 

Это даже его мать поняла.

Занавес.

Шузо кое-как поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся и почти не дрожащей рукой достал из-под подушек телефон. Звонить Тацуе было привычно – до автоматизма и радостной пустоты в животе, почти рефлекс, вот же. 

— Я слушаю, — голос Тацуи был нейтрально-прохладным. Шузо почему-то не думал, что тот ответит. Думал, что он сменит номер или сбросит вызов.

— Знаешь, что я делаю, Тацуя? — Шузо поймал себя на том, что бешено улыбается. Любовь – ужасная штука, никогда не влюбляйтесь. 

— Понятия не имею, — Тацуя говорил спокойно, так, будто выверял каждое слово, так, будто контролировал свой голос. Обычно он так говорил, чтобы не сорваться на счастливый совсем немужественный визг. Шузо любил, когда он это делает. О, нет, бегите от любви, так быстро, как только сможете. 

— Я пью и жалею себя, Тацуя, — Шузо отставил допитую бутылку и на нетвердых ногах двинулся к бару, где красовалась бутылка абсента, почти сверкая в белой подсветке. — Ты знаешь, что по статистике в США от алкогольного отравления умирает один человек в неделю? 

— Понятия не имел, — голос Тацуи дрогнул и как-то надломился. Шузо очень ясно увидел, как тот растеряно замирает, поджимает пальцы на ногах и больно-больно щиплет себя за бедро. — Хочешь попасть в статистику, Шу?

Это чертово короткое «Шу» коротнуло, ударило по мозгам, по сердцу, и Шузо услышал тихий жалкий звук, похожий на хныканье и возненавидел себя за эту слабость еще сильнее. 

— Зачем ты так, Тацуя? — Шузо схватил бутылку и привалился к стене, плечом прижимая телефон к уху. — Это вообще твое настоящее имя?

— Настоящее, — тихо и очень несчастно ответил Тацуя. — Сколько ты уже выпил? 

Шузо покачал головой и пожал одним плечом, открывая бутылку абсента. 

— Не знаю, — наконец ответил он, вспомнив, что Тацуя его не видит. — Спасибо, что ответил.

Он сбросил звонок и швырнул телефон об стену. Абсент обжег горло, утягивая сознание в цветную круговерть. 

 

 

***

 

 

Проснулся он в больничной палате с иголками в руках, пугающей капельницей и размеренно пикающими датчиками. Это была неожиданность номер раз. Шузо точно помнил, что был в собственном доме, смутно помнил звонок Тацуе и бутылку абсента. От одного воспоминания заболела голова, и Шузо поморщился, отворачиваясь от света, бьющего в окно.

На удобном белом кресле рядом с кроватью сидел Тацуя и читал какой-то журнал, непривычно хмурясь. Да и одет он был непривычно. Вместо дорогой элегантной одежды светлых тонов, на нем была аляповатая майка, черные джинсы с дурацкими синими вставками по всей длине и кеды. Тацуя никогда не носил кеды. И не одевался настолько… безвкусно, что ли? 

Это были неожиданности два и три.

Шузо облизнул губы и медленно приподнялся на подушках. Тацуя тут же поднял голову и как-то суматошно дернулся, его взгляд испуганно и вместе с тем радостно забегал. Тацуя смутился, совсем непривычно – его щеки обильно покраснели, а сам он зачем-то потер ладони.

— С возвращением в мир живых и трезвых людей, — его голос слегка охрип, и Тацуя прокашлялся. Почти все в его поведении было другим… Более… естественным? Настоящим? Он был словно актер за кулисами - совсем не трагичный Гамлет, а успешный немного уставший мужчина с весельем в глазах.

— Спасибо, — Шузо огляделся и потянулся к кувшину с водой, стоящему на тумбочке. Не получилось, и Шузо тут же захотелось выдернуть чертову иголку из руки. Тацуя закатил глаза и сам налил ему воды. — Как ты здесь очутился? Как я здесь очутился? Что вообще…

Шузо не договорил, поймав выразительный взгляд Тацуи «я порицаю тебя, так и знай, ты достоин порицания». Это был до безумия знакомый взгляд. Какой-то даже родной.

— Ты был очень убедителен, говоря про статистику. Когда я приехал, ты валялся без сознания с пустой бутылкой абсента рядом. 

Они оба замолчали. Шузо прошиб холодный пот от понимания, что он натворил. Что бы он ни думал и ни говорил, он хотел жить, он любил жизнь. И… 

— Я испугался за тебя. Я никогда так не боялся, — прошептал Тацуя, барабаня пальцами по журналу. 

— Ты любишь меня, — заметил Шузо, уверенный в этом на сто процентов. Иначе бы он не ответил на звонок, не приехал, переполошившись. Тацуя измученно улыбнулся, как тогда, отвергая предложение, и кивнул. — Тогда почему?

Тацуя помолчал, закусил губу и встал в полный рост. Шузо смотрел на его странную одежду, на сухощавую фигуру и почти тонул в нем. Ни разу не злился за обман. Любовь – скверная штука. 

— Ты никогда не любил меня. Ни одной минуты. Ты всегда любил образ, который я создал для тебя. Твой личный идеал, твое совершенство. Я изучал тебя, я составлял портрет наиболее приятного и интересного тебе человека. Ты не должен был в меня влюбиться, мы должны были стать друзьями. Но я не учел твоей ориентации. Я не имел права заводить с тобой отношения, и меня, черт возьми, уволили! Через полтора месяца наших отношений!

Тацуя прошел к окну, и Шузо не смог оторвать от него взгляда. Он был слишком красивым и слишком любимым, чтобы смотреть на что-то еще.

— И мы начали встречаться. Не знаю, в какой момент я послал план к черту. Наверное, когда меня уволили, а я все равно остался, погрязнув в обмане. Мы могли расстаться через месяц – ты уже не страдал и не был влюблен в меня настолько, чтобы потом мучиться. Да и я еще не любил, вообще-то. Но я вцепился в тебя, потому что ты стал моим кусочком счастья. Все наоборот, да? Я каждый день боялся проколоться, выдать себя. Боялся представить, что будет, когда ты узнаешь. И мне было так чертовски больно от того, что ты любишь не меня, а придуманный мной образ. Потому что я ненавижу колу и баскетбол с подростковых лет. Баскетбол стал для меня самым большим разочарованием. Я не умею готовить – я все всегда заказывал. Я одевался не так, я говорил не так, я двигался не так!

— Тацуя, — Шузо позвал его, но тот остался стоять, глядя в окно и боясь повернуться. Шузо буквально дышал им - другим, но все еще любимым. Блядская любовь, вот же...

— Я не легок в общении, я эгоистичен, и я люблю быть сверху в постели. У меня проблемы со знакомствами с людьми. Я терпеть не могу рано вставать, и кофе мне не нравится… Ты никогда не любил меня, слышишь?!

Тацуя тяжело дышал. Ага, похоже, у настоящего Тацуи еще и проблемы с гневом. Не самый страшный грех, он хотя бы не напивается до госпитализации. 

— У меня никогда не было никого лучше, чем ты. Можешь гордиться и ненавидеть меня, — тихо произнес Тацуя, кривя губы.

— Где ты работал, когда тебя уволили? — Шузо все-таки оторвал от себя все проводки и иголки, а затем осторожно встал с постели и бесшумно подошел к Тацуе. Голова кружилась, а тело слушалось еле-еле. Тацуя был такой непривычный – вспыльчивый, испуганный и без маски вечно спокойного Будды на лице. Этот Тацуя был живой. По-настоящему живой. 

Прекрасный.

— Помощником у одного психотерапевта с частной практикой. Платили меньше, чем в агентстве, но…

— Если ты согласишься принять то дорогущее кольцо, я заставлю это гребанное агентство вернуть тебя на работу, — серьезно заявил Шузо, прижимаясь к Тацуе со спины. Обман, не обман... Не самый плохой способ познакомиться. Тем более... Впрочем, мы же уже выяснили, что любовь - отвратительная штука?

— Я не… Что? Кольцо? — он развернулся и удивленно посмотрел на Шузо.

— Да, кольцо. Ты наденешь его на палец, станешь моим мужем, и я заставлю их тебя снова взять на работу. Сделка. 

Тацуя прищурился и уже хотел сказать что-то резкое, а потом просто поцеловал, вцепившись в больничную рубашку. Кажется, это было лучшим ответом.

В конце концов, счастье собирается по кусочкам.

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесные стихи к работе, написанные Dikanna - http://ficbook.net/readfic/2271528


End file.
